


Everything was gray (then I met her)

by luthorstark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Fluff, High School AU, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Lena has a blog, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorstark/pseuds/luthorstark
Summary: Some people are destined to live their lives colourless, and Lena thought she was one of them; until she met Kara Danvers.ORLena had a blog and she only posted in black and white, but then she fell in love with her best friend.





	Everything was gray (then I met her)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’d got this idea from that one post on Tumblr of this boy who always posted in b/w until he met this girl and then...this happened. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy this and feel very free to leave your comments down there! :)

Lena Luthor was known for her resemblance to a wolf without a pack. Lonely and in constant danger, waiting for someone to throw their claws into her iron armor. But, not for many (only those who have visited Lena’s blog at some time) she was known as a cutie pie, always posting poems that were romantic, borderline depressive. That wasn’t all, of course, the theme of her page always remained monochromatic -or trichromatic?- different scales of white, gray and black were the only thing you could see; the essence of her daily posts.

The young Luthor spoke through her page all those things she couldn’t even mention at school, because due to her outstanding surname she had become the high school outcast, no friends at all. And it was hard to understand, even when she pretended to be a cold bitch, Lena was a softy inside. Guess that's what living in the Luthor’s manor does to you, years of hypocrisy, coldness and constant attacks on your self-esteem. Sequels of a broken home.

Even so, her works were exquisite art. The group of “many” delighted every time Lena posted her thoughts, as sad and as fierce as they sometimes were. The girl poured all her feelings into those words and images, and sometimes it almost looked like if she was screaming for help.

Of course, this came to an end the day a brilliant blonde stormed into Mr. Carr's class with principal Miss Grant next to her. All loving smiles, happy and sweet.

The teacher cleared his throat and stepped up, standing next to the tall blonde "Class, this is Kara Danvers" the bald man patted her back softly, and the girl smiled giddily waving her hellos to the class "Your new classmate, I hope you treat her well and blah blah blah ... "

"That's a way to introduce someone, Professor Carr." Mrs. Grant gritted her teeth and he shot her an apologetic look.

A lot of breaths hitched in the classroom. Both boys and girls showed their surprise through low whistles and expressions of amazement, in less than 10 seconds the class exploded in whispers. Damn, Kara Danvers was a sight to be appreciated.

And none of this stopped until the moment emerald-green eyes and baby blue locked gazes with each other. For those who noticed the exchange of glances, it was something like the climax of all the verses written by Lena.

Clearly, the brunette was as composed as ever. But if the way her pen trembled incessantly in her pale hand and her neck and cheeks glowed a certain scarlet shade were a sign, what a sign.

It was a show to admire; Kara approached Lena with her backpack hanging from her shoulders, scratched the back of her neck and asked quietly, "Do you mind if I sit here?" The blonde looked almost as shocked as the girl sitting.

"What?" Lena snapped. There were more than 10 empty seats, why the hell would someone want to sit next to a Luthor?

"I...I thought...sorry to have bothered you" Kara stuttered. "I'll find another seat"

"No!" Lena almost shouted, earning some looks from her classmates "You can sit here"

"Ok" She practically squealed and then, took a seat next to Lena.

The exact moment their hands brushed and Kara offered her a megawatt smile, Lena gulped; she was so fucked up.

 

 

 As days went by, everything changed in Lena's world. Kara slowly became her everything, her reason to be, and her own palette of colors. The blonde stepped into her daily routine and in a blink of an eye she became a constant in Lena’s life, the Luthor couldn’t get away from it no matter how hard she tried to.

The change was remarkable. Many realized that, believe it or not, the ‘outcast’ of the school had the ability to smile, and more than one was surprised to hear her laugh loudly. It felt incredible to those who recognized that the girl deserved so much more than life gave her, but were too coward to give it to her.

The most amazing and impressive thing, Lena’s feed has finally seen colours for the first time, a week after both girls met; It was something simple, _De sterrennacht_ by Van Gogh. Still, it was an enormous step for her page’s usually depressing contents.

She was changing, Lena Luthor was blooming and that achievement could only be attributed to her best friend, who got into her veins and made her happy as no one ever had before.

Thus, that’s the reason why the brunette was caught in a gigantic mess. She was falling in love with her best friend, and there was no way Lena could afford that. Kara offered her friendship and she had to ruin it that way? The brunette couldn’t help feeling pathetic and gross, thinking about the blonde the way she did.

It happened out of nowhere, one moment she was laughing at her best friend’s antics, and the next one she was writing the world's most corny poems about the girl Lena had fallen in love with. For science’s sake, it wasn’t something Lena had _ever_ expected to feel in her life. But is there anyone who has ever exchanged words with Kara and survived her natural charm? Lena is only human.

"Lee?" Kara's voice was distorted and almost inaudible "Have you ever felt like you live your life in black and white but then you meet someone and suddenly they change the way you see the world?" The blonde still did not look up, head buried on scattered sheets of paper on the library table.

Lena's breath got caught in her throat and her skin became more pale than usual. Her face showed the same expression as someone who has just seen a ghost.  _Dear Houston, we've got a problem_ she thought, the biggest problem of her entire existence.

“Hahaha ... wh-why?" The girl's delicate voice stuttered, one octave higher than usual.

Finally, Kara looked up and looked her friend straight in the eyes. This was it, this was the death of her.

Lena couldn’t understand the blonde's look. A spiral of emotions were sailing in the blue irises. Whatever it was, it was overwhelming; her heart leapt as if it was going to slip out of her rib cage.

"It doesn’t matter" She got rid of the subject as fast as she brought it.

That was close. Lena continued working on her essay, while the blonde looked at her with the pen between a set of white teeth.

"Love is for idiots," She whispered softly, and tried to focus again on her paper, but green eyes like a forest illuminated by the sun's rays were the only thing she seemed to be capable of focusing in "You don’t get to do that to your best friend” Kara scolded herself and sighed.

How had they reached that point anyway? Yes, wise man say that opposite poles attract each other and that is exactly what they are, but neither of them understood how they had come to fall in love with each other. It was hard to understand, and even more to explain, but the attraction was there and while Kara sunny Danvers was a proton, Lena outcast Luthor was an electron.

That’s how Lena came to the realisation that she only needed a positive charge in her life to change everything that weighed on her conscience daily; the mistakes her family had made became her worst enemies and haunted her every night in her nightmares. A Kara Danvers was everything she needed so the gray, black and white shades of her life could turn into pure colors, full of vivacity.

"I love you" the cerulean blue, that competed between the color of the sea and the sky color, in the blonde's eyes shone with happiness and relief as Lena pulled away from their first kiss. Then, the most genuine smile that someone had ever offered Lena in her life was present in Kara's pink lips.

And if someone else apart from her followers notices the change in the brunette, it isn’t her fault, because she is as lovestruck as a young girl in love for the first time can be.

  

>   _And then I knew it, when she crashed into my life like the tide crashes into the coast_  
>  _That the blue of her eyes was the thing that would anchor me to a world of colours._

 


End file.
